


Before the Fall

by Cryptid_Five



Series: Fading Sunlight [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Strange Dreams, no Satan bc he hasn't been born yet, positioned from MC's point of view, the brothers before the fall, visions of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: MC has a strange dream about the brothers, before they were demons. Pre-major plot twist regarding Lilith.
Series: Fading Sunlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723954
Kudos: 23





	Before the Fall

You can feel gentle warmth on your skin, and light penetrates your eyelids before you even open them. It is sunlight, something you've not seen for awhile. You're in a garden, surrounded by plants you couldn't even fathom a guess at their names. You hear distant laughter floating through the air, tinkling like bells. The sound is familiar, you recognize that laugh. 

Asmodeus.

You walk through the garden, graceful trees casting dappled shade in places along the cobblestone pathway. The garden is peaceful, and when you come upon a crossroads, you find him sitting at the base of a graceful willow tree. You almost don't recognize him at first, with how different he looks. His hair is long, cascading down his back and shoulders in strawberry blonde waves. He's dressed in simple white robes, the only real decoration being gold embroidery. Upon his back are white feathered wings, so unlike the bat wings you're accustomed to seeing. Asmodeus is weaving flowers together into a crown, and seated next to him is Mammon, humming to himself. He's dressed in an outfit similiar to Simeon's, white wings slightly curled forward. They notice you and smile.

"Come, sit with us," Asmo says, and you do so.  
A moment later, Beel and Belphie run into the clearing, grinning. Belphie playfully shoves his twin and they both fall into the grass, laughing.  
"You two are always messing around," Levi says, not quite chastising, approaching from one of the pathways, book in hand. 

"I thought I'd find you all here," Lucifer's deep, rich voice comes from the edge of the clearing, and when you look at him, you finally understand why he was known as the Morning Star, the Light Bringer. He practically glowed with the warmth of the sun, his carefree smile beaming. Everything about him was radiant.  
Everyone looked so peaceful and happy.

But that was short-lived.

There was chaos upon the once-tranquil gardens. Screams of the dying rang out, blood coated the weapons and armor of the brothers. You heard a shout, and turned to see Beelzebub running towards you and Belphegor. He tackled his twin out of the way and you were knocked backwards with a great force.

You closed your eyes and when you opened them again, you saw the mighty first-born fall, tumbling from grace. His stunning white wings blackened and horns grew from his head. Mammon, tears in his eyes as he hurtled towards the Devildom, his feathery wings disintegrating and being replaced by bat wings, horns protruding from his white hair. Leviathan, plummeting to the world below, a scream tearing from his throat as he transformed, branch-like horns rising from his hair, wings disappearing entirely, replaced by a tail that did nothing to slow his fall. Asmodeus twisted and turned in midair as he fell next, his angel wings replaced by two pairs of small bat-like wings, growing a scorpion tail and horns. Finally, the twins, holding on to each other for dear life as they fell from grace, Beelzebub's wings now like that of a fly's, while his brother lost his wings entirely, cow tail wrapping around the older twin's leg in a desperate attempt to cling tighter to him, both terrified to let go of the other. 

You lay on the ground, staring up at the Devildom sky, and you could make out voices near you.  
"She won't last long in the Devildom air."  
Was that... Barbatos?  
You turned your head, looking in the direction of the voice and you saw Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos. You weren't quite sure what they were talking about, their voices faded in and out, as well as your vision. 

All too abruptly, you awoke, and found yourself laying in your bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the strange dream you'd just had.


End file.
